Muffled Cries
A serious alternative to Heroic Comical Yells, there comes a time when the hero or heroine lets out muffled cries. This is common when screaming into a pillow out of anger, or trying to cry out through an antagonist's hand or a gag, usually to cry for help or yell at the antagonist. When a hero or heroine releases muffled cries, this could be an implication of the hero's distress. Some muffled cries can be comical, like Vorb when Rex swallows him by mistake. Examples * Cacofonix bounded and gagged by Gauls because by his bad song. * Eggs whimpers behind his gag as Archibald Snatcher and his goons lower him towards a furnace. * Principal Prickly lets out muffled shouts after TJ is tossed into the storage room with him. * Angie yells at Oscar behind her gag. * Aladdin lets out muffled cries after Jafar and the palace guards capture him and throw him into the sea. * Jane lets out muffled cries through her mouth gag after Captain Hook and his crew kidnap her, thinking she's her mother. * Rapunzel tries to yell a warning to Flynn behind her mouth gag after the evil Mother Gothel captures her. * Nani and Lilo screams into a pillow after fighting. * Eva Nine screams into a pillow after arguing with Muthr. * Vorb lets out muffled yells when Rex swallows him with a box of Brain Grain cereal. * Marion Ravenwood shouts behind her mouth gag when Indiana Jones steps in to rescue her. * Zoe, Seth and Lulu Plummer let out muffled screams behind their gags when Captain Bill Fawcett and the Chuns tie them up and hold their mother Julie captive. * Bob and Stuart let out muffled screams behind their gags when Scarlett Overkill ties them to boxes and bunches of TNT. * Penfold lets out his muffled groans behind his gag when he is bound inside Baron Greenback's travel machine. * Rabbit and Tigger let out muffled yells when they get stuck in both sides of a hollow log, trying to escape a "heffalump." Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwmGeGofr-E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdvP1G-D2Bs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEzJQkZ-AI0 - 6:55-6:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bQMDFk4wyg Gallery Cacofonix bounded and gagged by Gauls because by his bad song.png|Cacofonix bounded and gagged by Gauls because by his bad song Principal Prickly bound and gagged by Dr. Benedict.png|Principal Peter Prickly yelling through his gag Homer muffled yelling when his face stuck in tube.png|Homer muffed yelling when his face accidentaly stuck in tube Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino.jpg|Angie yelling at Oscar through her gag. Stuart shrieking behind his mouth gag.png|Bob shrieking behind his mouth gag Wesley being tortured by Faith.png|Wesley gagged by Faith as he is being tortured Beans squealing behind her mouth gag.png|Beans squealing behind her mouth gag Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel.png|Rapunzel trying to yell a warning to Flynn Rider behind her mouth gag Red Puckett bound and gagged by Boingo.png|Red Puckett shouting behind her mouth gag Jane bound and gagged.png|Jane squealing behind her gag Daphne Blake tied up.jpeg|Daphne squealing behind her mouth gag Aladdin yelling through his gag.png|Aladdin yelling at Jafar behind his gag Oscar bound and gagged by Ernie & Bernie.jpg|Oscar screaming in pain behind his mouth gag from Ernie and Bernie's stings. Pudge kidnapped by Darla Dimple.png|Pudge trying to yell behind his gag Quasimodo and Phoebus yelling behind their mouth gags.png|Quasimodo and Phoebus yelling behind their mouth gags when Esmeralda comes to save them from being hanged Kayley in Distress.png|Kayley trying to yell behind her mouth gag Vorb's muffled shouting as he hops around inside Rex's mouth.png|Vorb's muffled yelling after Rex swallows him with a box of Brain Grain cereal by mistake Orsola Gagged.jpg|Orsola Aquinas squealing behind her gag at Touma Kamijou Roger Rabbit's muffled shouting.png|Roger Rabbit shouting indecipherably as he tries to remove a toilet plunger off his face. Danger Mouse and Penfold captured.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold talking through their gags|link=Danger Mouse and Penfold talking through their gags Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events